This application relates in general to flexible window wiping apparata and in particular to windshield wiper inserts.
While the descriptions and discussions which follow generally focus on windshield wiper inserts, it is to be understood that the types of wiping inserts disclosed herein could also be adapted for use with squeegees and related window or surface cleaning (wiping) apparata. The decision to focus on windshield wipers in the descriptions which follow is based upon their wide spread, if not universal, use and the number of short comings and disadvantages of current designs. Further, the inability of a driver to adjust or correct the performance of the windshield wipers, suggests a very significant need for some type of new design which will perform reliably and thoroughly clean the window without creating annoying sounds or vibrations.
Windshield wiper designs generally depict a certain commonality of approaches to a fairly basic task. The majority of windshield wipers includes some type of superstructure, an intermediate support strip and some type of flexible wiping insert. While a moderate degree of sophistication has been achieved in the design of the superstructure and the driving mechanisms for the windshield wiper blades, the flexible inserts are generally of the same basic style. This particular style provides a triangular cross sectional shape which tapers to a fairly thin lip at its point of contact with the surface of the windshield. The frequently found problems with this type of design are the inability to thoroughly wipe the window at all areas of contact with the wiper blade (possibly due to insufficient force or wear of the blade), a rapid rate of wear or deterioration of this thin lip and the creation of annoying sounds and vibrations.
The following listed patents each disclose concepts associated with windshield wipers, yet each reference does virtually nothing to improve the design of the insert.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,879,794 Roberts, Jr. 4/29/75 3,866,261 Stratton 2/18/75 3,820,188 Moorhead et al. 6/28/74 3,885,265 Deibel et al. 5/27/75 3,418,679 Barth et al. 12/31/68 3,619,556 Deibel et al. 11/09/71 3,879,793 Schlegel 4/29/75 4,007,511 Deibel 2/15/77 3,418,676 Byczkowski 12/31/68 3,618,155 Mower 11/09/71 4,126,911 Mohnach et al. 11/28/78 289,029 Foreign (Russia) 1971 1,753,651 Gillet 4/08/30 1,816,370 Hachenberg 7/28/31 1,888,843 Anderson 11/22/32 2,772,435 Louk 12/04/56 2,537,411 Klingler 1/09/51 ______________________________________
These patents, although somewhat excessive in number, can be generally grouped into three different categories for the purpose of discussion at this time. The first category includes disclosures relating generally to the interface between the superstructure and the wiping portion of the windshield wiper blade. Those patent disclosures which relate to this concept, although quite varied in certain respects, are grouped together due to the fact that their flexible wiping element is consistently of one type of design. This one consistent type of design is in fact a flexible wiping element which tapers inwardly as it extends downwardly to its point of contact with the outer surface of the windshield. Due to the fact that the invention disclosed herein is drastically different from this common triangular cross section approach, it is not believed necessary to fully discuss each of the aspects of each of the patents in this first group. The patent numbers corresponding to this first group or category are the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos.
3,879,794 3,866,261 3,820,188 3,885,265 3,619,556 3,879,793 4,007,511 3,618,155 4,126,911
The second group of listed patents are those which focus more on different concepts regarding the flexible wiping element. Each of the listed patent references which have been placed into this group are discussed individually hereinafter.
Klingler discloses a wiper for curved windshields wherein the wiper blade is constructed from felt, rubber or other appropriate material and is fitted in a rigid backing or holder. This blade is cut along opposite sides with a stair-stepped configuration and is partially slit into a series of laminations for the apparent purpose of following or sliding across the glass with better contact.
Anderson discloses an apparatus and method for manufacturing windshield wiper blades. The blade insert includes a wiping portion which is in the form of an enlarged head having a plurality of longitudinal wiping edges and a longitudinal cylindrical bead portion which is to be anchored into a channel of a U-shape metal holder.
Hachenberg discloses a window cleaning device wherein the wiping element includes a tubular portion disposed between two relatively thin, flat strips which radiate on opposite sides of the tubular portion. This tubular portion apparently serves as a type of backing or resistance member to control the deflection or bending of either strip as the wiper moves in one direction and then the other.
Gillet discloses a windshield wiper wherein a plurality of lamination strips are secured together and held by means of a metal holder. These lamination strips include an outer pair of long strips and an inner pair of shorter strips and a reinforcing element which is disposed between the pair of shorter strips and is infact shorter than those shorter strips.
The Russian patent discloses a windshield wiper concept wherein the wiping element includes two outwardly extending arms or wiping portions and is configured with a concave surface therebetween so as to provide a clearance void between the windshield and the wiping element. This clearance void is also centrally located between the two contacting surfaces. This clearance void is used for the introduction of a washing or cleaning solution.
Byczkowski discloses a windshield wiper and washer system and although much of the disclosure relates to the superstructure and the driving mechanism, of interest to this particular invention is the configuration of the wiping element. The wiping element includes three passages that extend longitudinally and these passages are supplied with a liquid and include longitudinally spaced slits. As this wiping element (blade) bends or deflects first in one direction and then the other, these longitudinally spaced slits in the lower most passage permit the liquid to be directed in small jets outwardly against the windshield.
Barth et al. discloses a windshield wiper wherein the wiping element includes a smaller protruding portion which is used for the actual wiping and a much larger portion which is retained within an intermediate support strip. Of interest here are the particular geometric configurations for the wiping insert and the analysis of the advantages or disadvantages of the windshield wiper operation for each of these particular geometric shapes.
Finally, group three includes one reference to a curved surface wiper, such as a squeegee, and this is the Louk patent reference. The purpose to include a discussion of this reference is for the purpose of explaining that wiper inserts (flexible wiping members) can be adapted to other apparata and are not limited solely to use with conventional windshield wipers.
It is also important to note that the patent references listed are believed to be the most relevant to the invention set forth herein, yet there are a large number of similar or related patent references which disclose flexible wiping members of the type found in the listed patent references. In this regard, it is instructive to realize that none of the references in this large body of prior technology even remotely suggest the type of insert design which is described herein as part of the present invention. What is quite clear from the foregoing list of reference is that the entire teaching in the area of windshield wiping design involves the use of a flexible protruding portion which tapers to a narrow lip. The only reference which does not appear to follow this designing scheme is the Russian reference and yet, it too even involves the tapered tip idea only that there are two tips as part of one insert. This type of narrow lip or tapering tip design not only allows too much flexibility, its thinness results in fairly rapid wear to the windshield wiper insert. Although frequent replacement of such consumable items may be of interest to the manufacturer, it clearly does not represent the optimal design. Further, these windshield wipers work on the theory of bending this lip, first in one direction and then in another, and it is the side surface of this lip which wipes the windshield. An improvement to this type of wiper insert would be to configure the wiping surface as an edge in order to scrape the window rather than slide across it. By providing two edges, one for each direction of movement, and a rolling surface therebetween, there would not be the need for a flip-flop of the lip at each end point of the wiper's path. The present invention provides each of these forgoing improvements as well as other benefits and advantages as will be apparent from the descriptions which follow.